<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Feelings by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993646">Hidden Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hospitals, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamato Hyuuga x Female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yamato, your pushing yourself way to far.” Ryuya muttered crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Yamato as he ran around the grass and dirt track outside the main stadium.</p><p>“Shut up, your being such a pain in the ass today.” Yamato muttered taking a deep breath as he went around the track another time. </p><p>“With the concert coming up, I have to keep pushing my body pass my limits.”  </p><p>“If you don’t take a break from pushing ‘your limits’ you’ll end up injuring yourself.” Ryuya said sliding to a stop beside Yamato and handed him both a cool towel and a water bottle “Now take this and get to practice or your manager is going to worry about you.”  He said and laughed a little bit at the look on Yamato’s face as he took off</p><p>Once the door to the stadium opened, Yamato went to straight to work on practicing the songs that Heavens had been working so diligently on. </p><p>“Yamato, you need to be careful.” A female’s voice called and Yamato looked down seeing the manager had climbed up onto one of the metal platforms and then had moved to climb up onto the platform besides the wiring.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the saying the same thing.” Yamato said before frowning as he jumped over and grabbed her arm, blushing as she was suddenly pulled close to him. “Your going to fall if you keep climbing up here.” Yamato joked but blinked realizing how unstable the platform was. “We should probably.” Yamato’s words were cut off as they both starting falling from the platform, grimacing and crying out as they head the concrete surface “Yamato!” Kira called out quickly running over and Yamato winced carefully helping Y/N to sit up. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Yamato asked frowning as he brushed her back from her face, his gaze softening before blinking as he noticed the tears that had soon began to fall rapidly down their cheeks. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re not hurt and I’m...” Yamato winced as he tried moving his right leg</p><p>A few hours later</p><p>Yamato was settled against the pillows with his one leg resting on it and wrapped it in a cast “I’m surprised it wasn’t damaged from beyond repairs, your going to have to recover for a couple days but luckily you should be better in a few days.” Eiji said grinning quite happily but noticed Yamato looked a bit solemn, his hand running idly through Y/N’a hair in a comforting gesture. “I wasn’t thinking quickly enough and Y/N could have been severely hurt.” He admitted shrugging his one shoulder before leaning down and tenderly kissing Y/N’s forehead, brushing their bangs back with a tender look in his eyes. </p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to pay them back eventually.” He admitted going bright red</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>